


Video Games?

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: You teach a special someone how to play Resident Evil or try to that is.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Video Games?

**Author's Note:**

> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

After officially moving in, you decide it's best to bring your much needed prize possessions, your gaming consoles. 

"Anything else?" Alcina asks as you walk in with a box.

"No," you smile. "Just my consoles."

"Hmm," she frowns.

"If you need me I'll be in the game room," you say as you pass her by.

"Game room? We don't have a game room," she knits her brows at the thought.

"Well not yet, but when I'm done we will." You grin before disappearing down the hall.

After a bit of time setting up your PS3 and PS4 to the large TV, you stand back and admire your handy work.

"Well?" you ask as Alcina ducks under the door frame to join you in the 'game room'.

"What is all this?" she frowns, hands going to her hips.

"My consoles," you remind her.

"And what is it they do exactly?"

"Allow you to play games," you sigh with a roll of your eyes. "Hence a game room."

Her daughters now peek into the room to investigate. 

"What is this?" Alya asked, picking up a controller to have Pandora take it from her. "Hey!"

"You don't even know what it's for," Pandora glares.

"Neither do you."

"Girls, if you're nice I'm sure she'd be willing to show you how it all works." Alcina says as she looks to you.

You can only nod in return, wanting to teach Alcina first. But children always come first.

"Alright," you sigh taking the controller back before the pair destroy it between themselves.

Pressing the button on the controller has the PS4 lighting up. The large letters take the middle of the screen. Once on your dashboard you flick through your games: Horizon Zero Dawn, Dishonoured, Fallout 4 until you get to Resident Evil.

"Okay," you smile, time to teach them how to play.

On the menu you flick through and choose normal, of course normal, I mean why would anyone ever choose easy? You select your character: Jill of course.

**You Died**

"Fuck!"

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Alya frowns at you.

"Well I never said I was a professional, no."

"Could you do better?" Alcina asked her daughter from her position on the settee sitting next to you.

Alya's resting up against her mothers legs, sitting on the floor in front of her. Pandora's laid sideways in the armchair next to the settee, with Daniela sitting beside you with her legs upon your lap.

"Of course I could."

You shake your head and pass the controller over.

"What do I do with this?" 

"Press those two for your gun and that for your inventory. If you get bit you need to use a herb. When you pick up items they go into your inventory and then you select them to use them."

"Don't die like her, will you?" Daniela taunted.

**You Died**

"Alright time to get into this," Alya now said determined after getting used to the controls.

oOo

"Won't she die?" she later asks at getting to the part with Lisa.

"She's immortal, just run." You tell her. "Just watch out for...oh. Nice."

oOo

"Ooh mother is that a relation?" 

She dodged the hand headed her way.

"No mother wouldn't be seen bold, never mind having her beating heart hanging out of her chest like that."

You couldn't help but smile, they truly were a close nit family and you were now included.

"Oh thanks Brad, glad you could come back for me with a rocket launcher. Which I've got to use against him. Nah, I'll just use my gun."

oOo

"That was fun, got anymore?"

Looking at the title screen you couldn't help but be super jealous. 

**Time: 00:50:03**

**Deaths: 0**

**Difficulty: Very Hard**

"I'm not worthy," you sigh heavily. 

You're given a grin like that of the Cheshire Cat.

"Want me to teach you?"

Seems the teacher has now become the student.

"Hey, I want a go!"

"No, me first."

"Girls, calm down."

"I'll order another controller and you can play split screen or if you all had a console you could play online co-op."

"Don't encourage them," Alcina sighed.

"Buy us one!" they now demanded.

You looked to Alicna who stood to leave you alone with them.

"Alright," you sigh. "Alcina, I'm going to need your bank details."

xXx

Once the three now had their own console in their own rooms, they immediately found each other and were now having a blast brutally murdering each other as well as zombie slaying.

"Fancy a game?" you finally get to ask the one person you wanted to teach in the first place.

"I suppose," she sighs, taking the controller in her hands.

"How do you grip this thing?" she frowned.

"Oh right," you sigh as you realise she's bigger than you and her hands are a tad bigger too.

Once again it's put off for another time until you get a custom controller made especially for her.

"Finally," you sigh, only this time she's not feeling up to it and just wants to nap on the sofa, leaving you to play alone until the three invite you to a game.

"Yes!!!" 

"Quieten down a little," she warns as she turns over.

"Sorry," you mutter to then go back to cheering in your head.

xXx

"Ready to teach me now?" she asks a few days later.

"Not feeling well," you groan.

,,

She checks your temperature to find you're running a fever.

"And I was so looking forward to a playing a video game," she sighs.

"I can still teach you," you mutter.

"No, you stay and rest up. I'll find something to do in the mean time."

"Mother!" 

She stands to head out and not soon after you hear the sound of laughter and cheers. Pushing yourself up you grab a blanket and wrap it around yourself to head into the game room. 

"Hey, you said!" you frown at seeing her now getting taught by her daughter's. 

"You should be in bed," she scolds you. 

"And you said.. Never mind," you huff.

"Well seen as you're up, you may as well come join us."

Her daughters made room for you to sit on the settee with them as Alcina carried on playing. You didn't get to see much of her game play in the end what with falling asleep. 

"I rather enjoyed that," she now smiled as you awoke.

"You finished it?" you ask groggily. 

"I did," she nods.

"Damn it I missed it. You have to redo it."

She leans in to kiss the top of your head.

"Maybe later," she shrugs.

"No, there's never a later." You whine, knowing full well something always happens and you'll never get to see her play.

"We'll play co-op sometime. How's that sound?"

"On RE5 or RE6?" you ask.

"Both," she smiles down on you.

"I'll hold you to that," you remind her before dozing off again.


End file.
